


Burgundy and Black (PodFic)

by CinntaxError



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Nudity, mild wink kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Balthazar wants to spice up their sex life. With something long, and sleek, and black…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burgundy and Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263108) by [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk). 



> This is another PodFic I've voiced, for majesticduxk! Please don't forget to check out her writing, and give her love!

Please remember to check out Duck's other work. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this podfic, and for you to feed my praise kink!


End file.
